Serenade
by casey2
Summary: Hermione Granger is confused. She has all these emotions, feelings for a very special boy, but how will she tell him? Will she ever tell him? R/R!


Serenade  
  
Hermione Granger. A not so ordinary teenager was sitting by her window looking at the sky. There was a lot of things running in her mind, but only one thing, one person, one boy could possibly take all those thoughts and set them aside. If only she could tell this boy how she feels, but how does she feel?  
  
How could she tell this boy her feelings, if she couldn't even explain it? She knows she has feelings for him but she doesn't know what it is. Every time she sees him with another girl she feels. jealous. like crazy jealous, but she can't really say it out loud. Is this love or is this just infatuation or is she just protective of her friend?  
  
She was so confused. She doesn't know what to do. He was just so protective and so handsome . with his hair and his personality. Not the smartest guy in school but he could be in times of need.  
  
As she thought of all the things that this boy had done for her, it became clearer to her that she was. falling. falling madly. madly in love. with. with her best friend.  
  
Then, she thought, why would he possibly like her or even love her? She was just his smart, know-it-all best friend. He would never like her; he likes pretty girls, with nice hair and all that. Besides, she thinks he likes someone else.  
  
Hermione sighed. She never thought that her feelings were this complicated. There is a part of her that wants to tell him, but the other half doesn't want too. The other half was afraid to loose him as a friend.  
  
Then, slowly, she drifted into a deep sleep on the ledge of her window. The east wind is gently blowing her hair. She could feel the cool air blowing her face. After a few moments, it felt like her spirit separated from her body and just followed the wind.  
  
The wind brought her to a place she could not recognize. The place was extremely dark. She walked and walked to look for a familiar face, but she could not see anyone. Then, she entered a lighted room. The room seemed to be deserted but the fire from the fireplace is crackling as if giving heat to someone. Then, as she turned to her right, she saw a rocking chair. She approached slowly hoping that she would know the person sitting there. As she got nearer, a tingly feeling came up to her spine. Her hands are turning cold and to her surprise..  
  
It was HER. the person in that deserted house was her, all alone, by herself. She looked so old, piles of books surrounded her, but her face seems to be unsatisfied. Then, a tear started to fall down the old Hermione's wrinkled face. Then, Hermione noticed a note held by the old Hermione.  
  
She wanted to get it, but as she tried, her fingers just passed through. Then, the old Hermione tilted the note, as if to read again, then she saw it what was in the note. but only parts of it. most it was not legible. The part she understood was: Hope your okay. My family and I are having a good time here. especially my wife.  
  
Then, she could no longer read. She knew at once who the letter was from and why the old, lonely Hermione was crying.  
  
She hurriedly ran out of the house and knelt on the cold pavement, and she began to cry herself. 'If this was the future, then I know what I should do in the present to prevent this from happening,' she thought. As she cried her eyes out, the palms of her hand on her face, the wind carried her back to her house.  
  
A tear suddenly fell from the sleeping Hermione.  
  
Then, music suddenly filled her ears and she woke up. She looked for her radio, which was right beside her. She checked if it was turned on, but it was off. She looked for it, 'Where is this from?' She thought. The guitar plucking was melting her heart, like when the sun's ray touches the snow. Then, she looked down from her window, and there. standing, in the middle of the abandoned street, with a guitar. was..  
  
RON WEASLEY.  
  
Ron was standing in the middle of the street, with the cool breeze blowing his hair. He was serenading Hermione. Hermione was surprised; she didn't expect this from Ron, especially from Ron. Then, after a very soothing guitar intro he sang.  
  
See the pyramids along the Nile  
  
Watch the sun rise  
  
From the tropic isle  
  
Just remember darling  
  
All the while  
  
You belong to me  
  
See the market place  
  
In old Algiers  
  
Send me photographs and souvenirs  
  
Just remember  
  
When a dream appears  
  
You belong to me  
  
And I'll be so alone without you  
  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too  
  
Fly the ocean  
  
In a silver plane  
  
See the jungle  
  
When it's wet with rain  
  
Just remember till  
  
You're home again  
  
You belong to me  
  
Oh I'll be so alone without you  
  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too  
  
Fly the ocean  
  
In a silver plane  
  
See the jungle  
  
When it's wet with rain  
  
Just remember till  
  
You're home again  
  
You belong to me  
  
As Ron finished his song, Hermione's knees became weak and her heart was melted by the song. She could not say a word; tears began to fill her eyes. Then, Ron yelled, not caring if Hermione's neighbors will be awaken, "Hermione Granger! I know this is a very sudden move but. I can here to say that." Ron breathed and continued, "To say that. I LOVE YOU.. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH that it makes me sing. I'm sorry if I've been mean to you and I've been sending wrong vibes to you. I was doing all those for you to notice me, apparently it didn't work, and I would understand if you would reject my feelings, but please give my love a chance."  
  
Hermione could not believe what she was hearing. Ron Weasley, her best friend, the boy that could set all her thoughts aside, the only boy that whenever he is around girls would make her so jealous she could just do a curse, . The boy that she love for a long time. Hermione stood at her window and amazed of what Ron had just said.  
  
Then, with his broom, Ron flew to Hermione's window and jumped into her room and laid his guitar on the bed. Ron's hands were cold and trembling. Hermione's eyes are still filled with tears. Ron walked closer to her and wiped a tear from Hermione's eyes. Then, Ron looked into Hermione's eyes and said, "You are the smartest and the most beautiful girl that I ever saw, Hermione Granger." This made Hermione smile. Ron smiled back.  
  
The light of the moon entered the room, and formed a silhouette of Ron and Hermione. Then, Ron got a little closer and leaned in for a kiss. They shared they're first kiss, under the light of the moon.  
  
When they broke off, Hermione said looking into Ron's eyes, "Ron, I have waited for you to say those words. For years I expected, but tonight, you really surprised me. I LOVE YOU TOO Ron Weasley. All my life." Then, they hugged.  
  
Ron reached out for his broom. "Come with me, Hermione," he said as he reached out his hand out to her. Hermione gave him her hand and they rode his broom into the night forming a silhouette on the moon. 


End file.
